MODAT / Garland
Background Developed as an outgrowth of the HOvercyclone prototype, the MODAT was 5 prototypes that were developed by the ASC in the mid 2020s. It used a more conventional wheel system instead of hover jets and boasted a better transformation system and layout. All the prototypes were detroyed during the events of the BD Andrews Incident. The Garland was the production version based on the MODAT prototypes and went on to see wide use among the GMP units of the Armies of the Southern Cross. Note - MODAT stas are for use if a prototype happened to escape destruction..... Model Type - MODAT/Garland Class - MODAT-5 Veritech Cycle Crew - 1 MDC By Location Head - 90 Arms - 90 Hands - 50 Legs - 145 Feet - 85 Main Body - 220 Thrusters - 65 Wheels - 50 Gunpod - 75 AR - 12 Armour - stops up to and including 20mm rounds Speed Running - 71kph Leaping - 20ft Cycle - 340kph Flying - 175kph Altitude - 200m Range - 96 hours operational use Statistics Height - Battloid - 3.85m, Cycle - 1.2m Length - Battloid - 1.75m, Cycle - 3.96m Width - Battloid - 2.6m, Cycle - 1.9m Weight - 880 kg MODAT, 895 kg Garland PS - Android 50 Lift - 5 tons, Carry - 2.5 tons Cargo - minimal pilot and survival gear Power System - protoculture cell energizer using 4 protoculture cells Cost - na Weapons MODAT uses GU-18 gunpod and the Garland typically uses the GU-21 with or without the N-2 Net gun but can use any. See List of gunpods available. Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Elite plus the following: +1 attack at level 1, 8 and 12 +1 disarm +1 pull punch +1 parry/dodge at level 4 and 8 +1 autododge at level 2, 5, 9 and 12 +1 strike ranged at level 3 +1 strike hand to hand level 5 +15% piloting rolls Punch - 3d6 Kick - 4d6+3 Body Block - 1d6+3 Restrained Punch - 8d6sdc (1d4+1 mdc) Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display) of the pilot's (or other crew members) helmet. Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew or crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify upto 48 and track upto 18 targets simultaneously to a range of 15 miles (24km) for airborne targets and 5 miles (8km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 100 miles (16km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 10 miles (16km) Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 200 miles (320km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d4x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. MODAT Special Intellignce Communication/Data Unit (Direct Connection to the EVE System) +25% to all computer programming, operation and hacking rolls as well as +1 to initiative. Some Garland 6 Officer Units may also have this system. Garland Special Intellignce Communication/Data Unit +10% to all computer operation, programming and hacking rolls References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech RPG The Masters Saga Sourcebook Robotech The Movie - The Untold Story